Never say Die
by SilentTrainConductor
Summary: A young Stephen learns a life's lesson...


Title: Never say die snickers  
  
Rating: PG-13, for two lil words  
  
Spoilers: Er...well, just about one sentence dealing in one of the books, so not really.  
  
Notes: This is expanding on a statement Stephen said in the books...it takes place in the past, just so. That's all I am saying. Also it is quite hard to imagine Stephen ever was young...also this should be in Catalan, but ah well...also sorry for any mistakes =)  
  
Thanks: Thank you to all of those who have reviewed my past stories! I am glad that you have enjoyed them, and I hope you find some entertainment in this one as well =D! So thank you Alone Dreaming, MusicBoxDancer (Love your pen name =D), pippinrules1234, Huntress 16, Gaeriel Palpatine, lapsus calami, gotmilk, Jevvica, and lastly (but certainly not least) Usorokoaemo. Thank you all for reviewing either oOGhosts!Oo or The Death of a Friend, or both =D!  
  
Never say die tries to hold in snicker Sadly it really isn't funny =)  
  
A small thinly figure could be seen as well as heard, muttering away at nothing. He continued to do so as he trudged on, going skillfully down the stony path below. He threw a dirty glance at the sight behind him, and continued to mutter away.  
  
"...really...such a dictator...I'll show him..." he continued, as he made his way, he scrunched up his face. And began to talk to a tree in an estranged voice.  
  
"Esteban, how dare you cut up your creatures inside our already filthy home. Have I not told you to do it outside with the filthy pigs such as I?" Stephen then switched into his regular voice.  
  
"But Padre I have just found out that..." Stephen broke himself off with his deeper voice.  
  
"I will have none of your wondrous findings Esteban, bah!" Stephen finished as he opened his bag and took out his drawings, he was a beginner, barely finding his hobby about three weeks prior, and he knew he would be some sort of naturalist preferably looking into birds. He sadly thought about he found his life's work too late, seeing as he was soon going off from his home to a different land. So he would take up all his time, looking at birds and bugs. His godfather said he proud of his wishes and once helped him rear a wild boar and had given him an eagle's nest, but it seemed to Stephen that recently his godfather was a bit short fused. They had just argued about his damned hobbies and the mess they left, and Stephen left him in a huff, saying he would be back later.  
  
As he peered through a small scope he managed to buy, which happened to cost him all he had, he noticed a small bird singing atop a branch. His angry expression quickly fled and was replaced with one of amorous wonder. He quickly took out his book in which held all of his findings and drawings of them. The bird then flew off towards another tree far below the steep rocky hill, and Stephen, being the foolish boy he was, stood up and didn't pay attention to what was in front of him.  
  
And so he fell, tumbling swiftly down the hill, scraping against each rock, before he finally landed below with many mumbles, moans, and groans. He opened one eye and looked around him he stood up in pain, and noticed how he was still alive. He crossed himself, lifted his eyes towards the heavens giving a silent prayer of thanks. As he opened his eyes from his prayer, he noticed at how far down he had fallen, and how he managed to miss each tree that happened to be in his path. He then fell to his knees and once again gave a full-hearted prayer. From his kneeling position he happened to notice his scope, which now happened to be shattered all around. Aghast he slowly nipped gently at the rugged pieces of glass and then shook his head and began cursing angrily.  
  
His near death experience already forgotten he started to wonder what he would do to in order to maintain money to afford a new one. He could not, could not ask his godfather, Stephen did not need any help in obtaining money...he would find a way. As if his luck were following him, he suddenly heard gruff laughter and many whining groans. He looked behind some trees and noticed large bulky men gathered around playing the devil's game of dice. He licked his lips hungrily as he noticed the large sums of money gathered about. With such a sum he could buy all that he would ever need for his 'damned hobby' as his godfather so put it, he sadly remembered and quickly shook it away. He was more than a fair player, either way and so he stepped from his hiding place, ignoring his inner Padre.  
  
The voices stopped with his entrance, complete and utter silence as the players studied the scrawny boy before them, his coat torn and ripped, he himself bleeding in various places. After the brief silence was when the heavy laughter started up, and Stephen narrowed his eyes angrily, and painfully sat down in a clear spot next to one of the gamblers.  
  
"I have come to take part in the game." Stephen stated evenly with a small, yet horribly unbearable, bow.  
  
"Ah really? And what have you come to bet little boy? Your pretty pictures of birds and bugs, yes?" And the laughter grew louder, and shame rose in Stephen's cheeks. A man, who didn't seem to be laughing along with the others, leaned in and whispered into the others' ears. Suddenly the words reached their brains, their eyebrows raised and they gave a devilish smile.  
  
"Esteban Maturin eh? Don Ramón's godchild? Well I am sure we can work something out." The leader of the group chuckled. And pulled Stephen into a tight embrace, and Stephen quickly brushed him off hotly, and pretended to dust his already battered coat.  
  
"Let us start with the game, shall we?"  
  
And so they did, with each roll of the die, Stephen managed to collect even more money than he could have ever wished. The other members of the small circle were troubled and beginning to grow frustrated. Sensing their growing anger, Stephen said that he had enough, and he quickly began to collect his winnings, and stuffing them into his pouch. However, it was not to be, for the leader of the group quickly took hold of Stephen's wrist and pulled him in close. He applied heavy pressure on the poor boy's wrist, and Stephen scrunched up his brow in pain.  
  
"No filthy fuckin' bastard is going to beat me." He hissed, drawing Stephen near and breathing the words in his ears. Even at the painful disadvantage, Stephen's temper mounted, he had already a horrible day and some gambler just gave him the worst kind of insult, with the word of his heritage. Stephen gave a sneer at the larger man than he, and his eyes took on the form of reptilian.  
  
"Apologize." He hissed as well, through his teeth. The larger man laughed and stood up and pulled Stephen off the ground still holding onto his wrist, and to add even more pain he gave a quick twist of the wrist. Stephen gave a small yelp, which made the heavier man laugh even louder, with his friends laughing along at the boy's pain. Stephen though, was not one for giving up and he gave a sharp quick kick to where he knew it would do the most affect. The larger man dropped Stephen and groaned in pain as he withered on the ground.  
  
Stephen lost not a moment as he quickly scooped up his bag with his good hand and began to run off, that is until someone grabbed him from behind. Stephen gasped and quickly tried to tackle the man but it was of no use. For in one hand the man could be seen holding a large glass bottle, and he quickly broke it over Stephen's head. Stephen for a brief moment saw many bright flashes of light, the edges of his sight already beginning to darken. He had the oddest sensation and he felt himself falling to the leafy and stony ground below. And in his darkness he heard his name, before finally everything went silent.  
  
oo  
  
Stephen felt himself groaning, and he saw that he was in total darkness, and he slowly began to open his eyes. He continued to open and close them to get used to the surroundings, and so the hazy images would become clear. At long last he noticed the face of both his cousin, which also happened to be his godfather, leaning over him in relief. Stephen let himself show a faint smile at his godfather's worry.  
  
"I thought I had lost you Esteban, you had me deathly worried my son." Don Ramón smiled warmly as he smoothed his hand through Stephen's coarse and damp hair. Stephen looked around and saw the gold he won atop of the table as well as his drawings, all next to his empty bag. Stephen gulped nervously and looked back to his godfather in worry.  
  
"Padre...I am sorry for what I have done." Don Ramón shook his head with the smile still upon his face.  
  
"Esteban, I too should also give my apologies. I have become stricter towards you because of your approaching leave. You will be so far away my young Esteban, and I have disappointedly commented on your..." Don Ramón gave a smirk and a wink, "damned hobbies." Stephen chuckled along with his godfather.  
  
"I had wondered where that came from." Stephen admitted, he too smiling. "After all you are the one who started my damned hobby." Don Ramón closed his eyes and nodded, and turned to his godchild.  
  
"I am sorry for the comment my son, but I am growing nervous at me not being there any more." Don Ramón eyes grew stern. "Although you have deeply disappointed me today, Esteban." Stephen looked to the floor, his godfathers gaze too strong for him, and he felt tears coming to his eyes. He told himself it was because of the pain, the physical at least. As he was looking down he noticed his wrist wrapped, and allowed himself a smile at the horrible wrapping he knew his godfather had performed.  
  
"To think just because of your broken scope, you went into a dangerous gamble. Do you know you could have been killed?"  
  
"That thought entered my mind for a moment, I must admit." Stephen commented as he rubbed his wrist tenderly. Don Ramón shook his head and forced Stephen to hold his own head up high, and he looked at Stephen straight in the eye.  
  
"Promise me you won't go gambling ever again." Stephen raised his eyebrow and held up his good hand.  
  
"I promise I will not ever touch another vile die." Don Ramón nodded, not noticing the loophole Stephen himself had placed, Stephen did feel a bit of guilt, but he had to make sure there were still ways to win money. Besides he had always been lucky with cards. Noticing Stephen's guilt Don Ramón thought it for a different reason.  
  
"You have promised Esteban, and a promise is looked upon as binding my son." Stephen nodded agreeing with the words.  
  
"Of course Padre, and it always shall, at least in my eyes." Don Ramón smiled at his godson and looked to his drawings atop the table. He stood up with a moan and went to retrieve them; Stephen watched from his bed and looked to his godfather questionably. Don Ramón caught his gaze and gave him a smile and waved the papers in his hands.  
  
"Your truly have the makings of a naturalist my son. And if anybody," Don Ramón wagged his finger. "Anybody dare calls your work damned hobbies once again, he is a damned fool, even if it is I." Stephen smiled and leaned his head back against the pillow.  
  
"Yes well, I think I am too fit to be a naturalist, although I think of shifting my priorities to medicine." Stephen's godfather raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Really now?"  
  
"Sure, someone needs to learn the proper way to do wrappings." Stephen held up his wrist to show his godfather, the wrapping on his wrist already beginning to unwrap. "After all I nearly killed myself by looking at that bird." Don Ramón gave a loud and joyful laugh.  
  
"Dear Esteban! What is the way of a naturalist without a few risks? Tell me" Don Ramón eyes sparkled in excitement, and ran his tongue over his lips. "Was not the sight of the winged creature worth it?" Stephen only took a second to respond.  
  
"Why of course! For forever in my dreams I shall see the dear creature spread its glossy wings and lean against the branch and take off high into the heavens." Don Ramón nodded and smiled. Stephen looked thoughtful, "Sure, you are right...it is worth any pain to see such a wonderful figure glide through the sky. " Stephen looked down to his wrist once more. "Or perhaps I shouldn't exaggerate..."  
  
"No perhaps you should not." Don Ramón shook his head and once again ruffled his godsons' hair warmly. And then sat next to Stephen and together the both of them with their sparkling eyes and their adoration on their smiles, as they both looked through the drawings and Stephen explained to his godfather full heartedly. Together they looked into one's future, forever holding and forever promising.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
